


The First Night Home pt. 1

by Samille



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samille/pseuds/Samille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lardo goes home to the Haus for the first night after graduation, and finds Shitty there to surprise her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Night Home pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sohma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohma/gifts).



“What’s up, bitches!” Lardo has to shout over the sounds coming from the Haus. She smiles to herself when she smells pie and hears Bitty singing along to his playlist.

“Lardo!” I thought you weren’t getting here for another hour!” Bitty hurls himself at her and it makes her wonder how she could have possibly gotten through the whole summer without his hugs.

“I know! I decided to leave a little early and surprise you guys.” Actually, she was kind of hoping to get away from her cousin, Jackie, who had been driving her crazy for weeks now.

“Oh gosh, well I’m just glad you’re here.” She watches him turn to the oven and pull out a cherry pie. “Go say hi to the other boys...roomie.” She follows the noise to the den where she the back of three heads on the green couch.

“Hey bros what’s cracka-lackin?” She says, putting her hand on the arm rest.

“Lards!”

“Shits?” What the hell are you doing here?” His face lights up like a neon sign and it makes her heart flutter. He pulls her into the warmest bear hug she’s ever felt and suddenly she’s wondering how she could have made it a whole summer without his hugs.

“I needed to spend your first night as an actual resident of my room with you, obvs.” He still hadn’t let her go, but he had pulled her down so that he was sitting on the couch again, but now with her in his lap.

“First of all, did you just say ‘obvs’?” Shitty shoots her a wicked grin.

“Um, yes” He says, looking way too serious. Lardo breathes out a laugh.

“Second of all, you have classes at Harvard tomorrow!” How the hell was Shitty going to sacrifice his classes for Mario Kart?

“I know, but they don’t start ‘till noon, so I’ll just drive down in the morning.” Relief floods through her body.

“In that case, scoot over boys, mama’s got some Mario Kart to win.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the boys show up while the sun sets and Bitty makes a huge meal to celebrate being home and being together. At one point, Jack shows up and surprises everyone. Lardo hugs him tightly before letting him move to the kitchen to ghost over Bitty while he put the last finishing touches on dinner.

“Hey Shits, can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?” She whispers in his ear.

“Yeah bro of course.” She leads him into the foyer and he leans against the wall across from her and crosses his arms over his chest. She thinks for just a second about how good he looks like this. His hair is still kinda short, but it’s grown out a little more over the summer and his bangs are falling into his eyes.

“I missed you a lot this summer…” She trails off and stares at the ground.

“I missed you too, Lards.” She looks up to see him staring at her.

“And I’m worried. If we stay this close forever...I just don’t know if we can stay friends, ya know?”

“Woah,I don’t think that’s- I mean, I’ll be driving down here for all the games, I’ll skype with you at least once a week, and we’ll text every day.” He steps forward and pulls her into another hug. “You’re my best bro Lardo, I wouldn’t let that go for shit.”

“I know Shits, but,” She pauses. “What if it just happens and there’s nothing we can do about it?”

“I won’t let that happen. I promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Shitty, you sleeping on the couch?” Jack asks as he goes to head up the stairs.

“Nah brah, I’m def gonna sleep in my- Lardo’s room,” idk a pause “If that’s ok with you?”

Lardo looks up at him without hesitation.

“Yeah, sure.” She doesn’t look up, but if her heart races a little, nobody needs to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s already one in the morning when she finally makes her way up the stairs to Shitty’s- no, her room. The boys had helped her carry in her luggage after dinner and she had pulled out all the essentials and made her bed. She sits down at the close edge of her bed

How can they stay close if they both love each other but won’t admit it?

“Lards, you aren’t still thinking about us losing each other, are you?” He asks as he slides in on the other side.

“Yeah, kinda.” She squeezes her eyes shut and pulls her brows together. “Can I ask you something, Shitty?”

“Shoot.” He says cooly.

“Do you think we could go out? I mean really be together?” She keeps her eyes closed, her words feeling so heavy in the air.

“Like dating?” She opens her eyes just a crack and sees Shitty staring at her with his mouth gaping like a fish. She had to remember to make fun of him for that later. If there is a later.

“Well we wouldn’t have to go on actual dates all the time, I mean, I feel like we’re kinda passed that but,” She pauses for moment and the next part comes out as a whisper. “We could maybe stay close if we’re together. And bro, I’ve known that you like me for at least a year but I just was afraid to ruin this but, I don’t know.”

“Maybe it could save this.” He finished for her.

“Do you think it would, though? It could be an even worse decision, and we could never talk again.” Her words are picking up speed and her face feels hot but she can’t stop now.

“Or it could be the best decision, like, ever.” He reaches out and grabs her hands in his and their warmth is so familiar, she immediately feels a little better.

“Look Lards, you mean the world to me, and obviously if you didn’t wanna do this, I wouldn’t ask, but if you do, then I think we should give it a shot.”

“Really?” Her voice is a little too high and it cracks at the end.

“Really. It doesn’t even have to be that different, or really any different than it is now. Look, we just have to say that’s what’s happening, and then it is. We don’t have to change anything, really.”

“I guess you’re right.” She’s quiet for a minute. “But a little different.” And then she kisses him. Real quick, nothing too special, but definitely a real kiss. Before Shitty has time to say something stupid that will ruin the moment, she slides under the blankets and backs herself against him so she fits her back to his stomach.

“Goodnight, Shitty.” Silence.

“Goodnight, Lards.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would especially like to thank Flora for helping me out. I'm very sorry this came late but I wasn't getting the emails and then I had surgery so I did my very best! I also want to do a second part to this including Jack and Bitty but will have to work slower on that one!


End file.
